Dead End (Orlando)
Dead End (Orlando) is one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 22. It was located in Soundstage 20 along with Gothic. History and Location On August 30th, 2012, Universal announced that an original haunted house based on an actual haunted house would be featured during Halloween Horror Nights 22. The house would feature all kinds of ghosts. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 20, the other one being Gothic. Soundstage 20 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. These two houses would be the last two haunted houses located in Soundstage 20. In 2015, a tribute scene from this house appeared in the haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description If enough people believe in something, perception can become reality. In Carey, Ohio, the perception was that countless horrific acts had occurred in the old Hartford Mansion. The reality was that the curse which befell the house was far worse than any story ever told. Story A house was built in the 1890's by Kathrine and Victor Hartford. Their life was mundane, until their death in the 1950s. In the 1980's a group of kids believed the house was haunted because of it's decrepit and eerie appearance, They snuck in to the mansion and told stories about strange things that happened in that old house. Each of the ghosts haunting the house are the manifestations of the stories the kids told that became real. Experience When you enter you are greeted with an old worn down house. You have to walk up the porch stairs and into the front door. You walk into the living room where you see a ghost hovering up and down the steps. You then walk through a corridor where a scareactor jumps out at you on the left. After that you walk through a hallwayin which the walls periodically disappear to reveal the revolving tunnel. After that you go to a corridor which leads to a room with a dollhouse. After that, is a room with a camera facing people sitting on couches. One of them is a scareactor that tries to grab you. You then go through a room with a mirror which opens up revealing a scareactor. Next, you go into another room with a mirror. A faceless scareactor jumps out at you from behind the mirror. Afterwards, you go into an indoor garden where plant people jump out. After that, you go to the attic where various scareactors jump out. Then, you go to the library where monsters jump out from behind the bookshelves. The next room has a projector projecting faces on a sheet. A scareactor appears in beneath the sheet. The final corridor has many scareactors popping out at you on all sides. Then you exit the house. Trivia * In one of the corridors is a morphing painting from Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. * The garden monster reappeared in Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem. * This is the last house that was located in Soundstage 20 along with Gothic. * Freddy Krueger's sweater appeared in a trunk. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 20 Category:Original Houses Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando